Crossover Arena
by Yarbad
Summary: "welcome ladies and men to the P-2 Grand Prix I'm your host hear General teddy and my Co.Host X" the person next to the person in costume steps forward next to some girl waving "its a pleasure " they say their voice distorted and face clouded away by the darkness they stood in. "It seems that some of our unspoken warriors have shown up before our actual warriors but no worries.R-M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Once more strike" they nod firing forward and smacking the blade against the other person chest their weapon dropping to the ground. "Point Alex" the group in near Alex cheer as the boy takes the helmet off sighing he extends his hand towards the other boy who extends his own taking it. "Man that was amazing Alex I didn't know you were so go with swords. Alex shrugs looking at the wooden sword in his hand. "Alex! The boy looks up a body hitting his he slides back a bit holding onto the shoulders of the person. "Wait thats the person you were waiting for right through out the match. Alex nods looking down at the crying girls face "I'm sorry I couldn't make it I had to help the president with some paper work he's on the tennis team with us and ask for our help. Alex pats the girl head giving a smile "don't worry about it Elizabeth I was worried about you myself is all I won though like I promise so you owe me dinner! Elizabeth grins hugging him tightly "guess I do! The boy who had been walking with them sighs "your cousins knock it off!

Alex looks at Elizabeth laughing "sorry looks like you've got rid of your sad face so would you mind letting go of me? She nods jumping back "it seems you are enjoying yourself..." Alex freezes at the voice looking forward at the grinning woman "son. Alex looks at Elizabeth who steps back a bit he nods firing forward with the bamboo sword in his hand. Another figure fly's past his mother blocking the bamboo blade Alex glares at them the boy who blocks only grins swing their weapon at Alex who flips back sliding. The boy who had been walking with the two goes to help but Elizabeth stops him "we should leave him be" she says the boy stares at Alex for a moment nodding the two run past the mother out the front door. "It looks as if were finally alone but it seems not on good terms.

Alex growls at his mother comment kicking her guard back they chuckles spinning their weapon their hand "I'll give you a good taste of silent night then. The boy says "like I give a damn what your golf club is called if your working with her your dead! The two charge each other Alex dunks under Silent Night swing his sword upwards towards the boy who doges swing his downwards. Alex pivots to the right grabbing the club and pulling the boy forward the two head butt sliding away from each other. "I'm not paying you to fight with him am I? The boy stops sighing "this is becoming boring hurry up I'll be right here. The mother nods "right then why don't I explain our situation since both of my enemies are or will be working with me.

Alex freezes "both am I included in that if I am who's the other? She points at the boy wielding the golf club "he is now then if your done with your question I'd love to continue why I've come here as your ally today. Alex nods "if you want to talk I'm listening so hurry up and tell me. She chuckles noticing his guard was higher up than before "you see one of my...experiments to kill you two has betrayed me and taken over a certain power trapping a few...individuals inside a certain space. Alex thinks about the cryptic message she was throwing at him "your telling me another one of your experiments the one's you torture betrayed you thats surprising. He rolls his eyes only gaining a chuckle from Lucian and his mother.

"Well seeing as your both my strongest creations I'd like you to devour this monster for me before it destroys everything. Alex looks at her grinning "you think I care" he lifts his hand slowly a blade appeared from blue flames "I think I'd prefer killing you here then deal with that monster your the true demon here anyways. She chuckles "your so charming I see I taught you something but in all seriousness this is more for your gain then mine if they succeed in their plan the first people they'll kill are your friends then you their like me killing off the weak then the strong. She shakes her head "yes I know because a small pebble can become a dangerous boulder if connected to enough pebbles right? She nods "if you will actually listen their other who already went in but their working against me to take that power and use it for their own gain.

Lucian steps forward "thats why I prefer working with you and this bitch were the strongest out of all of them working together we take it out split the power fifty fifty that way she doesn't get any and she'll get rid of her biggest threat. Alex lowers his head spinning his katanna he points the blade at Lucian neck "show me your true power then we work together because seeing you with a golf club isn't that helpful looking. Lucian grins biting his finger he sets some blood into the middle of the collar. Lucian eyes and hair change his teeth becoming sharp "before he goes any further we should place the collar back on. Alex mother says clipping it back to his neck Lucian hair and eyes change back. Alex sighs "fine do we have any other backup other than you? He looks at his mother "I won't be fighting at all but you've got some back up you'll know one of them but the other are from different backgrounds so be sharp I don't plan on killing this one with any plans I'll give you support from the outside seeing as I can't even enter the area their in.

Alex steps out of the building after undressing and returning to his normal clothing along with Lucian who put on some other things a mask and a cloak concealing his face he tosses something to Alex as well "what's this? He ask "its a ear piece it'll allow us to keep into contact after we get inside the closed spaced she's been talking about besides. Alex stop seeing Lucian had as well he lifts his mask grinning at Alex "your like me so I consider you family remember that. Alex stares at Lucian who enters the back of a limo seriously? Alex shakes his head getting in. Other than him his mother and Lucian their were four others in the car one jumped from where they were sitting hugging him "Alex its been awhile! Alex pushes the person off a bit looking down he laughs smiling "Alexis its been awhile how have you been!? Alexis grins at Alex sitting down next to him explaining how she got here quickly.

**One day ago.**

"Your lost" the boy says to Alexis who groans falling against a wall "no I know where I'm going it's just I forgot the map was upside down. The boy freezes "you left the map upside down! He yells "sorry about that" she laughs "wow Chris I've never seen you so angry before. The two freeze at the voice Alexis picking up her staff and aiming it at the voice "calm down Alexis I'm only here to tell you about a problem your friend Alex having. Alexis face goes from cheerful to serious quickly as she fires forward aiming the weapon for her neck. She sighs moving out of the way and lifting a gun to the Alexis temple "you think I'm the villain for no reason I fight dirty. She says with a smaller sight than before.

"You see before you try piercing me with that spear I was trying to tell you about the monster Alex was fighting. Alexis stops spinning her staff she stabs it into the ground leaning against it " good your smart now let me explain.

**Present.**

She laughs "and afterwards I agreed to help her after that we got monster guy music guy and robot girl and shotgun guy. Alex nods "well since well be sitting back here and she's up front with the driver why don't we hear everyone story on how they ended up here. Alex looks at the one holding the shotgun his eyes change color quickly then went back to normal "kind of the same as her except I did it for the power to stop what's happening in my world. Alex nods "your name" he ask "Alan it be good to just go with first names we don't want to get to close until we know exactly what else she wants from us. Alan says the boy next to him was nodding to music writing notes he stops noticing that everyone eyes were on him. He sighed closing the book and taking the headphones off "I'm here because theirs something about this power I saw that worries me I believe the threat that sits with whoever this is and decided to agree to this position even though it was her who suggested it.

The group looks at the girl in the maid outfit who lifts a drill Lucian pushes her hand down shaking his head "no not the best idea Zero besides at least lets hear his name before we move on to you. Zero nods the drill vanishing the group looks back to the boy with head phones who shrugs "my names Beats like he said first names be the best thing to do moving back to Zero. The group nods looking at her "I came because Lucian ask me to that is the only reason I am here. The group looks at Lucian who chuckles "it was more like alex I heard her breathing though as she stood in the shadows aiming a gun at the back of my explaining the situation as I connected the wires to her throat as a bonus she threw in some money I decided it better than lounging around but my question is why you do it Alex out of everyone even if we don't know our reason your the first person she tormented.

Alex shrugs "because she raised me I guess I never manage to say thank you be a good reason but its mostly because I want more power enough to kill anything that try to destroy the life I created with the people I know seeing as well be working together consider you on the list of people I'll try my best to protect. The limo stops "its looks as though we've arrived" Lucian says as the door opens up revealing a large plane. "You'll be in three groups Alex will be leading group one Lucian group two and Alan group three in those three groups you will move up the designated zone the area has been sealed away in a larger closed space than thought so it won't be surprising if we lose contact so be ready to be only with your team.

**Team 1 **Alex Alexis. **Team 2** Alan Beats. **Team 3 **Lucian Zero. Alex sighs looking at his partner who was jumping up and down in excitement she was his polar opposite thats for sure. Lucian and Zero sit next to each other in silence while Alan tries talking to Beats who only gives him short answers. "I've made the team's like this since you've all got a power house in your group and a supporter with you I'll give you guidance from here if on the off chance you cannot reach me I've given small maps to each of the three supporters. Beats flips open AI looking at the map "its not very laid out but I'm guessing its because you can't enter the closed space? Alex mother nods sighing "of course I can send my people in their but they've been taken in a way I can no longer use them be prepared fighting might not stop after you enter.

Alex laughs walking towards the open door of the plane looking down "so your telling me that giant black fog is the cause of you worrying about me like and actual mother? He sighs "I'm not sure wether to hate it or thank it! Alexis walks forward looking down at the black fog "can you feel it Alex the malicious intent coming from the fog itself? Alex looks at her then at the fog that black fog was like the fade wasn't it? He sighs nodding "it has that feeling to it doesn't it? She nods "alright how are we getting down their without your monster noticing us? She points at the open door with a smile "you expect us to jump as always your ways are the most out their but also the most intriguing. She laughs out loud "for once your wrong theirs a spot towards the railroad I can let you off so you'll be able to get in unnoticed.

A siren starts ringing over head "what is it? Alan ask "civilian pilot like I said my men aren't with me right now he must have seen something on radar. Lucian walks over to the open door "they noticed" he says. A large roars come from the black fog a giant black figure fires from it smacking the plane "were losing altitude? Zero ask Lucian who looks at the incoming mountain he kicks Alex and Alexis out of the train jumping out himself Zero following. "Fuck beats we got to move! Alan turns towards his supporter who opens up his book reading through something and "AI activate beats!

Alex looks up seeing the plane consumed in a large blue light did it explode he never actually seen a plane blow up before so it was hard to tell he saw Alexis a little bellow him far off to his right Zero and Lucian were flying seriously flying metallic wings coming from Zero back "were coming you two try not to panic keep your body open so you lose some speed! Lucian yells Alex nods looking back he sees Alexis reaching out for him the black figure coming back out of the black smoke. "Shit" Alex and Lucian say in union Alex dives downwards grabbing Alexis and pulling her forward. Lucian and Zero fly into them the four go colliding away from each other Alexis and Zero together on one side of the beast and Alex and Lucian on the other. Zero grabs Alexis hand flying downwards "Zero can't fly forever it takes energy she can't come back for us its up to us to take this thing out" Lucian growls as the figure fired towards them.

Alan open his eyes looking around "damn that hurt how are we still in the air" he looks over to his supporter who was panting laying against the wall "he use his links to get the plane back in the air by copying the sound of the wind and placing it under the plane but he ended up using to much energy if he would have let me play when I wanted to his power wouldn't be like this oh well he's alot stronger than when he started out thats for sure well drop you two off at the assign spot and then well try to get in touched with the other two teams. "Jake" Alan says to Beats who looks up confused "my name is Alan but I changed it to Jake a long time ago I didn't want to tell anyone my actual name but you did save me so thanks Beats. Jake says extending his hand Beats smiles grabbing the hand which helped him up "how long before were on the ground? "Five minutes got to tell the pilot were turning around man who knew not having your men would be such a pain in the ass.

Alexis goes rolling as Zero wings fly back to wherever they came from. Zero slides her feet planted into the ground. Alexis sighs getting up "that hurt Alex? She looks around confused "Zero was it? She say as she sees Zero dusting herself off she walks over looking up she sees the sky is black but the moon is shining in the sky the area was covered in random building broken falling apart or on their side it was just a small area full of buildings."So then I guess well be working together until we find our partners? Zero looks at her for a second nodding. "My my what's this? The two turn around seeing a group of men standing there their faces covered by darkness. A girl with yellow eyes sat on top of three girls chuckling to herself "did idiots show up in front of me again lame. Alexis jumps back "confirming this girl current state is said to be...bitch" Alexis almost laughs but pulls her staff out instead "how strong are you? She ask Zero lifts up three fingers "what does that mean? She ask "three second" she says firing forward a sword shooting from somewhere and landing in her hand she slashes through the group of men knocking them away.

"Idiots to get in my way I'll crush you! Alexis jumps forward swing her staff at the girl stopping her from attacking Zero who dealt with another horde of enemies "I'm your opponent not her lets go! The girl with the green jacket grins jumping back and getting into a stance "when I've beaten the fight out of you I'll crush that pretty little head of yours under my foot! Alexis jumps back again shaking it out of herself "sorry but thats not gonna happen" The girl chuckles saying something quietly. "Per what? Alexis ask "above you" Zero yells far off" Alexis looks up seeing the giant fist firing towards her she jumps backwards sliding as the fist hits the ground causing it to shake. The figure behind the girl sits their for a moment then vanishes. "Now then are ready to begin your torture bitch? The girl says cracking her knuckles Alexis shakes her head the girl chuckles "to bad Persona!

Alex slides alongside the black figure body his blade stabbing into it "we almost to the ground" Alex ask seeing as Lucian was the one further up his golf club not being able to pierce the skin of the creature. Lucian nods jumping to the right Alex pulls his blade out jumping as well they were flying towards a large building flying through the window Lucian rolls getting onto his feet he looks around for a moment hearing a scream from behind as Alex kicks out the window next to Lucian's "Looks as though the teams has changed a bit before we move on can I suggest calling them I want a map before we randomly begin slaughtering whatever is here? Alex nods sitting on one of the desk "so then how do you think we did for a team? Alex ask Lucian shrugs "I'd kill you by now if I didn't see some fun in you tagging along. Alex growls "what do you mean tagging along I'm in charge here. Lucian turns around "you think you can control me? he growls "hell no but I can beat the shit out of you if it comes to it!

The two glare at each other for a moment then laugh it off Lucian turns on his earpiece hearing static on the other end as he tries to make contact with Zero and Alexis. "Their out of range for some strange reason. Alex already going to the other channel and checking "hello hello this is Alex is anyone their? Static for a moment then a dark chuckle that for once seem to relieve Alex "good to see your alive you are one of our bigger assets who's with you? She ask "Lucian is. She sighs "alright where is Alexis and Zero? Alex face darkens then slowly brightens up realizing they might have landed before Zero timed out her wings. "They landed far off from us and we can't contact them how's Beats and Alan? "Its Jake! Alan yells "obviously from that their find we made it to the drop off point I'd like you to regroup in the center of the town if you could connection seems to be better their and a larger source of their power emits their.

Alex sighs "alright I'll go and I'll try to find the others but I need to know something is this person actually evil or not? No answer for a moment "son I promise you at the beginning of your life I'd never lie to you I've strain the truth before but never lied they are truly evil that is all I can say. Alex hears the static come back the connection here must be bad they did land somewhere to the southeast and Zero and Alexis are somewhere northwest. "From what I understand Beats and Jake are somewhere Southwest so as long as everyone heads towards the center well meet up if we can get a message to Zero or Alexis we can tell them what direction to-" Lucian begins laughing. "That won't be needed Zero already knows I'm here she'll come this way either or it'll be impossible to miss them fate has already sealed those cards away.

The T.V. next to Alex and Lucian flicks on showing a image of something "_welcome ladies and men to the P-2 Grand Prix I'm your host hear General teddy and my X" the person next to the person in costume steps forward next to some girl waving "its a pleasure " they say their voice distorted and face clouded away by the darkness they stood in. "It seems that some of our unspoken warriors have shown up before our actual warriors but no worries as it seems they've all come here as well! They raises their arm in the air cheering from out behind the camera and around the stage "this is the tournament for life and death for truth and lies for justice and defiance for reality itself! They lower the arm a bit snapping different appearing on the stage their eyes opening up and showing yellow "whoops looks as though one got away but no matter. They snaps again and black and red flames shoot from the open spot a girl who's been beaten a bit appears standing in place._

_"Now then as I was saying welcome everyone to the judgement day the day of the P-2 Grand Prix the battle against the monsters of reality and their warriors all of them fighting it out ally against ally lover against lover to see who will be on top the final challenge. They lift their finger to their mouth "it's a secret so until then fight until your last breath for the final spot I'll be expecting all you to give it your all! Fireworks start firing everywhere the cheering growing louder General Teddy clapping loudly along with the girl the figure snaps their fingers and the black and red flames appear consuming the three and like that they were gone. _Alex stares at the screen for a second looking at Lucian who chuckles "the monsters of reality is that us? Alex thinks about the past the creature that resides inside him shaking his head "yeah I'm guessing were not its warriors.

Beats stares at the T.V. static still coming from it like it had been when they first past the Electronic shop but it creep him out a bit. "Should we see what the other's think about this? Jake ask his shotgun in his arms "no if they've seen it they've seen it their probably working hard right now if all those people cheering were real then we've got an issue of an entire army here. Jake nods his head in agreement "and they said something about this being the battle for reality itself what did they mean by that? Beat sighs "I don't know but right now we should run. He says Jake looks at what he's talking about seeing the giant group with guns and other weapons in their hand. "Fuck your right through the alleyway! Beat nods running in dunking as the bullets fired Jake following his example.

Alexis sits their her staff pierced in the ground red flames flowing around the area she stood the men had stop coming so Zero was standing next to her holding a small T.V. "Zero why are you carrying that? Alexis ask confused yet cheerful did she beat her she vanish randomly when she pulled out her finishing attack. Zero sets it down grabbing the cable and sticking it into her mouth. "What are you..." Before she continues she hears something turning towards it "_Welcome Ladies and men-_. After watching it Alexis stays quiet for a moment Zero pulls the plug from her mouth throwing away the T.V. Alexis sighs looking at Zero. "Looks like I didn't win she just got transported away. Zero gives Alexis a thumbs up "nice catch! Alexis laughs sitting their for a moment then standing straight her weapon vanishing in red flames "we should continue walking I don't want to miss the next throw. Zero nod pulling her blade from a guys leg and following Alexis.

**That is it for this one tell me what you think because the Next chapter will have the P3 and P4 characters in it reacting to a similar little announcement from the T.V. if you have any question or just want to say something comment or review I'll see what I can do and answer any question you have unless it brings in spoilers to the story then I might give hints. Also these people already have character development from their own experiences and their are others like Alex mother said inside the close space already I'll try explaining the close space as well and its fundamentals in the next chapter till then see ya side note not the same elizabeth from P3 its like the boy at the beggining sad his cousin I wrote their relationship like that flirty but in a more best friend kind of way alright thats it see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"It seems you were right on the mark sir" a woman says to the figure that chuckles general teddy standing next to them "so what's our next move? The General ask they look over snapping their fingers screens light up showing different people walking around through the city. "We watch so we may push into the next faze of our plan. "Theirs not many more that need to come it seems they've all gathered somewhere nearby. The figure chuckles snapping another screen appears right in front of him. "Looks like we won't need to wait for long. A boy and a girl walk through an alleyway dunking low the boy holding a short sword in his right hand and the girl holding a small metal device looking around "is that the prisoner? The General ask the figure nods looking at the two "they've heard about it as well probably planning to stop me interesting.

"Are you sure were going the right way? Jake ask they had manage to out run the group with guns but now they had fired through the city at random. Beats open his map checking "were heading in the general direction but I want to try to get signal to communicate with the others" Jake nods at the plan "its a good thing we didn't fight those guy's I don't think I have enough ammo to deal with them. Beat looks over "really surprising I thought you'd come prepared knowing she called us. Jake nods "I did but even so I was in a bad situation myself I took everything I could so after we've gotten in touch with the others we should find a store that sells ammunition. Beat nods "let me check the map their might be one close to the radio tower were heading towards.

"So blue or green? "Blue " "dogs or cats " "dogs" "guns or swords" "both. Alexis stops "that not really answering the question Zero" Zero tilts her head in confusion "I'm not sure I understand the premise of these questions do you not want to know my opinion? Alexis nods "thats the point you pick one and thats the one you prefer. Zero nods "then to your previous question I'm indifferent. Alexis sighs "alright I get it I won't be able to get any fun answers out of you but can you tell me where were heading? Zero points the direction she's walking Alexis laughs "thanks but I guessed we were heading that direction. Zero nods "if your wondering where we are going I have shown you but if your asking what were doing their I'd tell you to regroup. "Regroup with who? Zero looks at Alexis for a moment as though the answer was obvious "with your companion and my own.

"Shouldn't we avoid conflict. Alex says Lucian chuckles the group circled around them all have blades Lucian and Alex go back to back Alex pulling his blade in front of him and Lucian lifting his hands. "You seem alot like me Alex so I'll ask this do you want to avoid this fight? One of the men jump forward their blade held high a bullet fires into their head Lucian looks at Alex who stands their his revolver still smoking from the shot. Alex grins "fuck no" he spins his blade green flames bursting from it "but don't call me Alex right now. He walks towards Lucian who pulls out a golf club "call me Cross" the two dash towards the group who roars out. Lucian smacks one of the men sending him flying through the air. Cross fires past firing his revolver knocking away three of them he jumps through the air the green flames burning brightly he slams it into the ground. All around Cross and the men green flames explode from the floor screams of agony fire through the wasteland of a city.

Lucian sits in the air sitting on glistening lines. "Interesting that destructive power and lack off humanity is something I deem as trustworthy traits although that power seems to be lacking its not 'his' power it seems borrowed its his own but its not at the same time like looking at a broken mirror I'll only see remnants of what is. Cross stands straight in his hand was the throat of a man his body was burnt up and he was barley awake. Cross slams his fist into the mans gut the man gags blood firing from his mouth into Cross face. Cross grins squeezing their neck "my oh my your such a fighter to live this long with so much pressure on your throat I wonder if you could become a toy of mine allow me to play with you until you" _'crack' _"hmm? You've broken already?" Cross tosses the body to the side walking towards Lucian who hops down his own victims in a web of wires blood trickling off them "interesting view on killing are you an artist? Lucian nods pointing at Cross "and you a collector? Cross chuckles nodding "but as you can see my collection is nonexistence I break my toys to quickly.

Beat and Jake stop in front of the radio tower looking at it with a bit of awe even with the wasteland look of everything it look rather normal. "Wait Beats before we enter" Jake says walking over "we should put these glasses on these guys are always wearing them maybe they'll think were one of them. Beat looks at the glasses "A.I. scan these glasses and change optical outlining. A beep and Beats glasses turn into the shades Jakes are holding "that was amazing its kind of good you can do that an extra pair might come in handy incase mine break. Jake puts his on walking towards the doors and opening them. The inside they notice a silver hair boy and a blonde hair girl standing their talking to each other.

"Someone has entered the building" the blonde girl says the silver haired boy turns toward Beats and Jake going to say something but stopping. "Do you see those Aegis? Aegis looks at them "those are the same glasses as the men who attacked me and the others. The silver haired boy nods "yeah they separated me and my friends when we came here as well. "What do you think we should do Yu? Yu looks at Beats and Jake who still stand their confused "well get answer out of them and figure out what's going on here. Yu pulls a katanna from its sheath tossing the casing aside Aegis walks next to him taking a fighting stance as well. Beat looks through AI looking at Jake "these too are strong way out of our range. Jake growls pulling his shotgun from his back "dammit if it was one of the others they stand their ground were going to too.

Alexis looks at the park in confusion. "Were cutting through here? Zero nods "it will be the quickest way to get to our-" Zero gets smacked by a giant green vine flying into one of the street lights breaking through it and rolling Alexis summons her staff from the red flames jumping back and looking around. "What do you think these two strong enough to get in our way? Two figures walk out one in a straight jacket the other in a black uniform "Aaron you really think these two will be a problem? The other figure ask biting their finger wiping the blood onto their arm markings appear and so does two gauntlets. Aaron nods "Talon look at them they smell strong" Aaron says his mask covering his facial features and the rest of his head Talon sighs his gantlets turning into two giant blades "fine then if you think their so powerful why don't we test how strong they are.

Zero walks forward a sword in her hands gears working their way up the inside and middle of the blade she points it at them glaring "she seems weak right now but theirs power residing inside both of them we just push it out and then break it. Talon grins at the comment "fine then lets go. Talon fires forward jumping back as Alexis slashes a giant blade made of red flames appearing from the tip of her staff appearing. He grins as she lifts the giant weapon "power and length over stamina and defense it seems. Aaron says with a small sigh of relief "we can take these two easily. Zero crouches down and a pair of metallic wings appear she fires forward slashing at Aaron who leans back blocking with his vines he grins head butting her she goes flying back stabbing her sword in the ground and catching herself. Alexis walks up to her lifting her staff "their stronger than us but we've got the upper advantage it seems. Zero nods in agreement lifting her blade waiting for the two to strike.

Alex looks around the men they had to fight through were now scattered through the room the random colored flames slowly burnt away as Alex put his blade away "is that it then? He looks at Lucian who stomps one of the mens head into the ground as they try to get up. Lucian looks over rubbing the back of his head "they seem weak...don't they? Alex nods in agreement "I haven't even use my powers just basic abilities if I used it on a normal human being they could take more than this I only kicked a few of them but they went flying. A sigh "so either were a bit to strong or their pathetic and weak. A chuckle the two look over seeing a blue door it hangs open beckoning them. The two look at each other walking towards the door. "Were killing whatever inside aren't we? Alex says "see we are alike now lets hurry up that strong energy will fade otherwise.

The two head towards the door but before they can a woman walks out holding a large book another woman appears out of nowhere smiling the long haired woman lifts her book closing it a blue light shines from it. A giant figure appears before the two swing at them Alex jumps onto the arm but Lucian slides under."Take this you over grown naked bastard" Alex lifts his blade over his head the blue flames exploding from the sword as he slashes down the giant man with wings lifts his hand blocking the flames. "To slow" Lucian says his eyes feral he punches the giant in the gut sending him sliding back. Alex jumps back landing next to Lucian who grins shaking his hand that sat in an odd position. "Fuck that thing skin is tough what you two feeding that bastard? The short hair girl nods to herself "interesting the use of brute force triumph over such a large an powerful foe as I suspected you two are a source of strong unnatural power. "Why thank you now then would you like to explain were we are before I strangle the life out of you? Lucian ask a grin plastered on his face "to think you two would have any form of power is surprising" the woman with longer hair says.

They look at each other for a moment alex tosses his blade into the air "enough playing around" Alex says with a yawn catching his scythe a chain falling off the end of it he places the scythe over his shoulder crouching down "looks like that one has the ability to change his skills. "Then he is a rather formable foe along with his companion who seems to have a familiar power. Lucian chuckles cracking his knuckles and grinning "you have no idea what your talking about but well play with you it seems you two have power over our heads making you worthy to be devoured. Lucian grabs his mask throwing it aside his hood staying up you could make out his silver hair "no point in holding back this much I'll give you the amount of power you deserve. Alex sighs lifting the scythe white flames appearing "right then I guess this means I'll be going all out as well.

A smile appears on the two faces as they look at the figures in front of him "the grim reaper and the monster of the night interesting. "The one who takes the image of death shall only be given death" the short hair one says a large creature holding a blade appearing behind her "but remember the grim reaper and the monster of the night seem to only be one of their many faces we should be careful if we proceed to follow this route of conflict. Lucian laughs "you no longer have a alternative route you've seen the eyes of a monster nothing stops a monster from eating dinner don't you know that? Alex only spins the scythe aiming it at the two "death awaits the innocent and the impure alike allow me to be the judge of which category you fall under. The building the four were standing in begins to shake as the battle begins a figure out side chuckles "so then this is what he was talking about interesting interesting interesting if only I had been seen I could kill them now end their suffering... I must wait I must have patience I'll have my kill soon very very soon.

"Nexus can we stop for a moment? The boy with the blade turns around in confusion "but we need to keep going Lily" the girl looks up and he sighs "that one not your name as well? She nods "fine then since Claire is still the closest lets go Claire I feel like were on the right track. Nexus and Claire walk down the alleyway Claire behind Nexus by a few steps "hide for a moment I'll check if its safe. He turns the corner seeing a bunch of men running towards someone "I am...of..Demonic...yourself" was the only thing he got from it but as the men went flying through the air he realize whoever they were he couldn't fight them. He knew he couldn't fight anyone but them with their ability or someone who couldn't be beaten otherwise but it was such a risk he only wanted to use it once more. "Claire we should try finding a place we can rest you look more tired than usual. "Their a park" she points over to the large park entrance Nexus nods walking towards it.

"Sensei where did you take are sensei! The costumed bear yells two others stood near him a boy with blonde hair and a girl with red hair they only sigh cracking their neck they step forward "you should know your place before talking to me. They say with a grin "do you know the time and place of your death? The three glare at him they only chuckle lifting their hand and snapping walls appear around them with holes "well I'll take a guess and say you have a few moments left when you talk to me with such disrespect me! Another snap the inside of the holes are black but a clicking sound like the reading of a gun is heard in every hole all at the same time. "Now then" they say with a grin stepping out into the open a scar from what looks to be a blade on their neck "who wants to play with the living armory.

**Sorry if you were hopping for an explanation I promise one but I thought it be more fun to set it up like this. If you like it or just have something to say comment or review I'll see what I can do with any problems you have with the story and I'll answer any question you have here or if PM give a proper response. This story is filled with branches right now we've tried to established the trunk and now that I think we've got most the roots in the right places we can branch off. If you have a branch you want to extend or by that I mean a certain character from one of the things I've written to fight in this give the name and I'll think of putting them in. Although I cannot allow people who are actual characters of that show to jump in my characters are my characters and I can do with them as I see fit so enjoy that freedom and goodbye!**


End file.
